youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League
The Justice League is made up of the greatest heroes on Earth. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-02). Question #12923. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. History Early history ,Weisman, Greg (2011-01-19). Question #12859. Retrieved 2011-01-20. Weisman, Greg (2011-10-26). Question #13581. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-27. to defeat an Appellaxian invasion. They were initially based in the Secret Sanctuary, a cave hollowed out in Mount Justice by Superman and Green Lantern. Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13499". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-19. the League had expanded to ten members—Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman had joined. Around this time, the Joker discovered the location of the Sanctuary, and attacked Snapper Carr and the League inside. Six new members joined the group, and a new hideout was chosen: the orbiting Watchtower satellite, although they also use the Hall of Justice as a front for tourists and the media. 2010 With the foundation of the Team, the League focused on the bigger issues, and stole the limelight so their former sidekicks could operate on the sly. After Green Arrow and Black Canary encountered Amazo in rural Connecticut, half the League, including the powerhouses Superman and Captain Atom, responded. Their presence nearly proved disastrous as Amazo was able to copy all their powers. Eventually, the android was dismantled. With the Injustice League's plant creatures sprouting up all over the world, Batman made sure the entire Justice League fought them to draw attention away from the Team as they went for the Injustice League's headquarters in the Louisiana bayou. They eventually made their way there too to force them to surrender. All sixteen active members of the League (including Doctor Fate replacing Zatara) convened in the Watchtower to discuss expanding the League to new members. Icon, Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were considered, as well as members of the Team and Rocket. The membership of Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate was also put to a vote. The League voted and unanimously ratified the results. Icon, Atom, Plastic Man and Red Arrow were officially inducted to the Justice League at the Hall of Justice. With the help of their inside operative Red Arrow, the Light enslaved the entire League with their echinoderm biotech. The Team created an antidote and vaccine, and after a pitched battle, liberated the entire League from Savage's control. The League was under mind control for a little over a day. While most of that time was accounted for, six members (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart and Hawkwoman) were missing for sixteen hours. In that time, they attacked the planet Rimbor, boldly declaring who they were and that they should be feared. 2011-2015 After the incident on Rimbor with six mind-controlled Leaguers, the entire Justice League was declared unwelcome in the sector surrounding Rann. Not having figured out what happened during the sixteen hours unaccounted for during their enslavement, the Justice League was initially unaware of this ban. Red Arrow left the League to find Speedy. Black Lightning joined the Justice League, and Zatanna and Rocket graduated from the Team. Superboy, Miss Martian and Nightwing also received an open invitation, but they declined. The League has twenty-one active members, while Hal Jordan is currently on Oa. 2016 The League and the Team discussed an alien attack on the UN. From Adam Strange, they learned Kroloteans were behind Zeta-Beam thefts on Rann, and that the Leaguers were unwelcome there—six were even wanted criminals. The Team sent a squad to Rann, while the League and the Team set up strike groups to target Kroloteans on Earth. After Mal Duncan alerted everyone that the main Krolotean hideout was found by Gamma Squad, all twenty-one active members of the League rushed to New Orleans. When they arrived, they saw Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy had already freed the hostages, and the base was destroyed. Roster Founders * Aquaman (King Orin/Arthur Curry)Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. * Batman (Bruce Wayne) (current leader) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) Other members * Atom (Ray Palmer) (inducted on December 30) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * Black Lightning (2016) * Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adams) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Doctor Fate (Nabu) (replaced Zatara; officially inducted on December 30) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Hawkman (Katar Hol) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) * Icon (inducted on December 30) * Plastic Man (inducted on December 30) * Red Arrow (Roy Harper II) (inducted on December 30) Current status unknown * Red Tornado (John Smith) * Rocket (Raquel) (2016) * Zatara (Giovanni Zatara) (after the Helmet of Fate on November 6 Weisman, Greg (2012-05-19). Question #15036. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-19.) * Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) (2016) Allies * The Team: acts as the League's covert ops unit. * Catherine Cobert: the League's public affairs officer. * Adam Strange: is a scientist at STAR Labs who maintains the League's Zeta-Beam technology. Designation numbers Each member of the Justice League has a membership number, which is read out when they enter restricted areas of the Hall of Justice. The following numbers are known: * 02 – Batman * 04 – Flash * 06 – Aquaman * 07 – Martian Manhunter * 08 – Green Arrow * 11 – Zatara * 13 – Black Canary * 15 – Captain Marvel * 16 – Red Tornado * 17 – Doctor Fate * 18 – Atom * – Plastic ManHis designation has not (yet) been revealed on the show, but 19 is the only number not used by any of the other five inductees that make up numbers 17-21. * 20 – Icon * 21 – Red Arrow * 25 - Zatanna * 26 - Rocket Appearances Trivia * The League is permitted to operate by means of a UN Charter. ** League members have no jurisdiction within the borders of nations that have not signed the U.N. Charter, such as Bialya. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Groups *